Un dieu , une mortelle
by bruna847
Summary: un dieu tombe amoureux d'une simple mortelle , sakura . Il donnerait sa vie pour elle , mais esce que sakura partagera ces sentiments ? A vous de découvrir
1. mon coeur

_Chapitre un_

Que se passe t'il losque le dieu tombe amoureux d'une simple mortelle ....

Une belle créature , c'est ce qu'il pensa . Avec ses cheveux rose , flottant dans le vent au cours du combat contre le maitre des marionettes , Sasori . Tellement belle , ses mouvements gracieux ne faisait que l'attirer l'attention .

Il pensais qu'elle risquait de mourir, mais elle l'avait impressionné , elle était vraiment rusé .

A la fin du combat , elle s'en alla en compagnie d'une vielle femme , pour rejoindre son ami jinshuriki . Quelle stupidité , avec un grand tallent comme le sien ,le gacher avec des humains ..

On du remplacer Sasori par un certain "Tobi" qui n'est d'autre que Madara uchiha , une grande ordure . Il fera desormmais équipe avec Deidara . Bref , ce n"était pas la joie ..

Depuis ce jour-là , Je me senti vraiment bizarre , comme si quelque chose me manquais , mais je ne savais pas quoi ni pourquoi ... Etrange .

Konan me demanda ce qui se passait , elle me disait que j'avais le tête ailleurs , que la pluie ne cessait de tomber dans mon royaume , c'était surement ma tristesse . Mais de quoi , cela elle me dit .

Konan - Pein , il faut que tu arretes . ( dit-elle preocupée)

Pein - que j'arrete quoi ...( dit-il sans emotion)

Konan - La pluie ne cesse de tomber , ce n'est pas normal .

Pein - ...

Konan - que ce passe t'il ? Qu'est -ce qui te mets si triste ...

Pein - je ne sais pas , je ne sais vraiment pas ( dit -il en fermant les yeux )

Konan - Moi je peut te le dire ( dit-elle avec un sourire angelical )

Pein - Et c'est quoi ... ( dit -il sans émotions )

Konan - ( petit sourire ) Tu est amoureux .

Là , il se retourna brusquement , que racontait elle ???

Konan - (petit rire) je l'ai remarqué des le début , mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle te manquerait tant ... ( petit sourire)

Pein - De qui tu parles ??? ( dit-il surpris)

Konan - de mademoisellle cheveux roses ( dit -elle avec un sourire )

Il ne savait plus quoi dire , mais c'était vrai que cette fille l'avait marqué depuis le jour de sa premiére vue d'ellle .

Konan - tu devrais aller la voir ( dit-elle avec un sourire )

Pein - pourquoi faire ... , ce n'est qu'une miserable humaine .(dit-il sans emotions)

Konan - sauf qu'elle a l'air de beaucoup te plaire ,(petit rire) tu devrais voir ta tête !

Pein - (petit sourire ) justement , je devrais aller faire des recherches a propos du jinshuriki a neuf queues ...

Konan - (sourire) "pensées" _je l'avais jamais vu comme sa depuis notre enfance , j'espere que sa va durer ._

Il commença a marcher , il était décidé , il allait la ramenner avec lui .

Pein - "pensées" _tu as pris mon coeur , maintenant tu m'appartiens ..._


	2. un rêve

Je me sens heureuse, Naruto aussi ...

On a put sauver Gaara mais grâce au prix de la vie de Chyoba-sama. Je me sens un peu triste mais la vie continue, je n'ai pas le temps de rester dans mes regrets ...

J'ai battu Sasori des sables rouges, je me sens victorieuse, mon entraînement a porté ses fruits ..., Tsunade-sensei pourrait être fière de moi...

Mais, pendant le combat, je me suis senti bizarre, comme si quelqu'un m'observait de très prés et profondément, c'est peut être juste moi mais c'est tout de même étrange ...j'essaya de ne pas y faire attention mais sa devenait de plus en plus incommandant. Mais sa ne m'empêcha pas de gagner la bataille.

Là je suis de retour a konoha ou tout le monde m'acceuilli comme un héros, Naruto et moi. Kakashi-sensei est un peu mal au point, il a utilisé le mangekyou sharingan dangereusement, j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il va aller bien ...

Ino me demande comment ils étaient, ces fameux membres de l'akatsuki, je ne put lui répondre que ils étaient très puissants et plutôt rusés ...et que on avait put sauver le kasekague.

Elle on était soulagé, il faut dire que elle a un petit penchant pour Sabaku no gaara, même si celui-ci ne sait pas encore vraiment ce que sais l'amour... Il le saura un jour...

Je fus appelée par Tsunade-sama. Elle me dit que je devais me reposer et me remettre de tout ce que j'avais vécu ..., elle ne me félicita pas, me transmit seulement un petit sourire ..., je comprit..., elle était fière de moi.

La nuit vint. Naruto me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi. Il me demanda si j'allais bien, aprés tout aprés un combat aussi rude... Je lui répondit oui tout en souriant, même sourire qu'il me redonna tout en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Naruto est bien la personne la plus importante a mes yeux comme sasuke-kun, sauf que lui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je lui dois tellment de choses, je luis doit tout. A ces pensées là, une douleur survint. Une vieille blessure. Là ou je ne put ârreter celui que j'aimais de tout mon coeur. Mais bon, c'est du passé tout sa. Je dois aller de l'avant et ne pas rester en arriére.

Je rentra a l'interieur de ma maison.

Personne n'était la, mes parents durent faire une mission et n'étaient sûrement pas encore rentrés. Je déballais me affaires, j'étais assez fatiguée.

Une fois mes affaires rangées, je me suis mise dans mon lit dans l'espoir de trouver du sommeil ... Impossible ...

Mon esprit était consacré a cette sensation d'avoir été observé, une sensation tellement étrange ... mais je ne devais pas m'en faire, après tout sa devait être l'épuisement du combat, et sans plus penser je m'endormis sous l'effort de trouver un réponse a cette question sans bout ni queue.

Rêve de sakura :

Sakura - Ou suis-je ...?

Le climat était glacial, j'avais froid...je me regarda, je n'avais plus mes vêtements...j'étais complètement nue.

Je cherchai partout un moyen de sortir ou de quelque chose pour me couvrir, tellement j'avais l'impression de congeler. Mais plus j'essayais de courir plus je me fatiguais et a un moment donné je m'écroula au sol les larmes au joues. Plus au loin une silhouette apparut mais pas très reconnaissable...il s'éloignait au fur et a mesure que j'essayais de l'appeler. Alors pour le rattraper, j'essaya de me rapprocher mais arrivé a quelques mètres derrière lui je pus apercevoir son uniforme ...un uniforme familier.

...Sasuke...

Sakura - sasuke-kun...-murmura t'elle.

L'amour de ma vie, le seul qui comptait et compte même aujourd'hui a mes yeux...Celui à qui je donna mon coeur et mon amour sans pour autant me demander si mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

Voulant le rattraper, je me leva brusquement. Ma vision était flou et j'avais du mal a me relever...je leva une main en sa direction dans le but de l'attrapper mais sa ne fit qu'augmenter ma panique de le perdre encore une fois. Je me sentais a nouveau abondonné. Mon coeur me faisait mal, terriblement mal, que je mit une main dessus pour pouvoir l'entendre s'accélerer petit a petit.

Complétement perdu dans mes songes je ne fit pas attention a l'ombre qui se retrouva tout a coup dérriere moi. Il me prit les deux bras en arriére et mon menton en l'air dans le but de le fixer dans les yeux. Mon coeur accélera dans une vitesse de pure peur, je ne pouvais pas le voir a cause du noir mais je pouvais sentir son aura qui était extremement menaçante.

... - Je t'ai enfin retrouvé...

Cette voix m'était inconnue mais je pouvais sentir un certain soulagement dans sa voix. Avec la panique qui s'était accumulé depuis le début, je lui dis d'une voix tremblente d'ou je pouvais presque voir un petit sourire presque invisible sous cette noiresseur infinie.

Sakura - qui êtes-vous ?

... - ...

Il ne ne me répondit pas,...je pouvais sentir son souffle régulier contre mon visage qui se crispa en sentant sa main venir me caresser mon bas ventre. Mon menton toujours tenu, ses yeux plongés dans les miens...que voulait-il...? Cette sensation était vraiment étrange, sa main était froide me donnant des petits frissons qui ne me déplaisaient pas mais la peur prenait le dessus. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait bien me faire.

... - je t'emmènerais avec moi...-dit-il d'une voix calme.

Sa voix était grave et déterminée, mais pourtant rien que ces mots me firent rougir... Pourquoi? La était la question. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus pesante, alors pour la casser ma bouche essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais qu'on entendit pas a cause de ses lévres qui bloquérent les miennes me demandant de me taire et d'aprécier sa présence. Le choc au début, puis aprés le flou complét. Je pouvais sentir mes joues bruler au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de découvrir ma cavité buccale tout en me carressant encore mon bas ventre pour venir frôler mes seins en passage. Le baiser était tendre mais si émouvant que je ne pus lui répondre par passant ma langue avec la sienne.

Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras mais l'air commençait vraiment à me manquer alors que pour lui sa ne semblait pas lui venir a l'esprit, par consecant je dûs rompre le baiser.

Je tomba à terre reprenant mon oxigéne pendant que lui, toujours dérriére moi, m'observais me donnant la curiosité de voir son expression.

...-Tu seras mienne, et tu n'appartiendras qu'a personne d'autre que moi Sakura.

Ses mots semblaient tranchants et autoritaires, rien a voir avec la sensation que je sentis dans le baiser qu'il me fit sentir avant. Une lumiére apparut tout d'un coup éclairant l'espace, je me retourna tout doucement pour voir son visage mais ma regard s'arrêta quand je tomba dans une vision étrange.

...un nuage...

Un nuage rouge, d'une forme qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

Cet homme... sa ne pouvait pas être...

Je me réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tout mon corps et couverte de sueur jusqu'aux parties les plus intimes. Mon coeur battait à la chamade comme si il ne voulait jamais plus s'ârreter tellement ce rêve semblait si réelle. Avais-je rêvé? Ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination? En tout cas, rêve ou pas, cet homme me semblait si inhumain et pourtant quand il m'avit pris dans ces bras, je n'en voulait plus en sortir.

Malgré toute ces émotions, je fini par retrouver un sommeil profond sans pour autant refaire le même rêve.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je posterait le prochain chapitre ^^ , il faut d'abord que je finisse la fanfic Hikaru x Kaoru ^^''


End file.
